


Jungle boy/Marko Stunt one shots

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: one shots bout jungle boy n marko as a couple
Relationships: Jungle boy/Marko Stunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

jack has always been in love with his best friend marko what happens when one night he act n his feelings will marko feel the same way too. when they want more ill tell the world or keep a secret

A/N Jack is jungle boy and Noah is Marko stunt

One night after partying Noah and Logan helped Jack to his bedroom Noah said he would stay with him. The moment Logan left Jack pulled Noah in close kissing Noah got on the bed next to Jack.  
"Been waiting a while to do this to do that."  
"Me too." Noah got on top of Jack the two started to kiss some more then Jack started to make out with Noah. They were lost in each other's eyes Noah grabbed Jack's hand soon Jack and Noah were holding hands. After a minute Jack pushed him off of him when Noah looked at Jack knew something was up.  
"Sorry, I'm starting not to feel."  
"Yeah me too we should lie down." They took off their shoes just laying on the top of the bed Noah put his head on Jack's chest holding hands. In the middle of the night, Noah woke up before going to the bathroom he took a pic of Jack sleeping this time Jack was shirtless. The next day Logan showed up to see his brother he saw them sleeping so he took a pic and texted it to him  
"Bro wake up. Don't you need to go to training?" They woke up looking at the clock.  
"Why are you yelling at me."  
"I wasn't." Jack and Noah felt like shit from last night they just grabbed their gear and Jack a new shirt. On the way to the rehearsal, they got to talking.  
"Noah last night did we do something together?"  
"We made out."  
"I loved that."  
"So does this mean we're more than friends?"  
"I will admit I've had a crush on you for a long time but I'm not sure if I want that. I know I want to kiss more."  
"So we can just kiss and figure the rest out later."  
"I love that." Later that night before their big tag match and decided to kiss Noah got on Jack's lap they held hands while making out. They love the way their lips their tongues felt together. They stop when it was time. 20 minutes later Jack and Noah were back to their locker room. After winning their match they were in the ring they kissed on the lips they were so excited and wasn't paying attention until they heard "Did jungle boy just kiss Mr. Fun Size on the lips?" Jack and Noah had to get luchasaurus out of the room so they could kiss alone but he told them he had to rest.  
"If we tell you something you can't tell anyone."  
"I won't."  
"Noah and I like to make out together it doesn't mean anything. If it doesn't bother you would you mind if we did it in front of you?"  
"No, go ahead." Jack and Noah kissed till it was time to leave they loved their celebration. A couple of weeks later Logan caught them and Noah had to explain what was going on he said they were a cute couple Jack and Noah like the sound of that show. That day Jack and Noah got together they both came out as bi.  
"Noah I'm so glad to have you as my boyfriend couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else."  
"I feel the same way too. I love you, Jack."  
"I love you too Noah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungle boy n Marko stunt love to kiss what happens when marko fake sick so they can kiss will they get caught. what will happen when luchasaurus finds out the truth. what will happen when Marko confessed his true feelings to jack?

A/N Noah is Marko's real name

It was 5 minutes before their big match luchasaurus went searching the arena for Jungle Boy and Marko asking people. He went to the locker room when he opened the door he saw them Marko was on Jack's lap the two were making out with holding hands. They were in their own world they didn't hear the door or saw luchasaurus standing there. It was a minute before the match but they weren't stopping he went up to them grabbing their arms nothing.  
"Jungle Boy Marko time for our match you need to stop." Jack and Marko waved their hands to tell him to go away but he just hit Jack he looked at luchasaurus with a mad look.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"We have our match now. Sorry, I hit you but that was the only way I could get your attention."  
"Sorry, we're ready. Marko, we can pick this up after the match."  
"Mmm yeah." Before heading to the ring they kissed one last time but we're still holding hands smiling at each other.  
"Marko when we get out there we can't hold hands."  
"I know but I love the way your hand feels in mine. I can't wait to feel your lips and tongue against mine."  
"Me too. One last kiss." Jack and Marko kissed one last time with tongue right before you heard their music. During the match, they would tag each other Jack and Marko would hold hands quickly enough so people wouldn't catch on. Jack picked up Marko up they could do moves Marko could feel his heart skip a beat when his hand touched his chest Marko got flushed they went back to the ropes so Marko could tag Jack. They started to talk backwards to each other everyone was confused.  
"I had no idea how good your hand felt on me.I want you."  
"One hot kiss. Go to the middle of the ring and act sick I'll come to make sure you're okay and we'll go somewhere." Marko got back in the ring he grabbed his stomach making gagging noises Jack and the ref went to check on him Jack helped him out of the ring.  
"Give us a minute and he'll be okay to compete." They went under the ramp they started to kiss long and hot holding hands this time Marko got on top of Jack they lost track of time.  
"Jack before I go back I love you, Jack." Jack just smiled at Marko like he liked what he said they got back in the ring the ref wondered where they were.  
"Sorry, he was sicker than we thought. He got it all out of their system." Lucky for them luchasaurus was able to fight without them they won shortly after. When they went up the ramp backstage they got to talking.  
"Jungle boy was Marko really sick?" He looked confused he nodded.  
"Marko tell me the truth. What really happened out there?"  
"Go to the locker room." When they went to the locker room Jack and Marko were glad to be alone they started to kiss.  
"Stop that. Look I know he wasn't sick he was faking it. Why would you do that?"  
"First you can't tell anyone. Sorry, we did that we wanted to sneak away."  
"I don't care if you like each other but you can't do that in the ring. Marko, I know this was you."  
"We won't promise. Marko, I love you too. That sounded so good coming from you. God, I love your sexy southern accent. How long have you felt this way?"  
"The moment we met you I knew it was love at first sight. I knew the moment we met we be together forever."  
"Felt the same way too." Marko and Jack kissed they took a pic of them kissing. They got luchasaurus to take pics of them. The one of them kissing they posted it Marko and Jack both wrote this is what true love looks like. On Twitter wrote it's official jungle boy and Marco stunt are a couple but we've been in love for years. Jack remembered his dad telling him: "I see the way you look at Noah I know you like him more than just a friend. Plus he looks at you in that way too. You are meant to be go for it." Everyone wrote congrats with everyone saying we knew it about time. A month later Matt and Nick thought it would be cute to have them get married on tv a fake wrestling wedding so the next show they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luchasaurus asks Marko bout his first time n he tells him with who. what will luchasaurus think n do when he hears who. Marko looks back at when him jack first meet what happened doing that time

One night in the locker room luchasaurus and Marko were talking about personal things.  
"I've seen the way you look at jungle boy. Are you gay?"  
"No and so what."  
"That means your first time was with a girl."  
"No."  
"Can I ask who?"  
"Yes is before we were wrestlers when we were still teenagers me and Jack did it. You know like doing it with your best friends."  
"You fucked jungle boy." Luchasaurus said quite loud looking at Marko in shock.  
"We were only 15 and 16 it was one summer. We wanted to do it so we decided to do it together. Since we were best friends it didn't mean anything. I've done it with girls too."  
"I'm sorry I said that loud I was just in shock it sounds sweet. How did you meet back then?"  
"He was on vacation we bumped into each other we started talking and became best friends."

2011  
Jack 15 Marko 16

One day while buying food Marko and Jack bumped into each other and started to talk.  
"Hey, now you must be new here."  
"Why you say that?"  
"Small-town I'm Noah."  
"I'm on vacation with my dad. I'm Jack nice to meet you."  
"Want to come to my house and hang out?"  
"Let me ask my dad." Noah wrote down his address Jack came over shortly they played video games or watching movies they became best friends seemed like something more. The next day Jack introduced Noah to his father he was shocked to know who he was. They hung out more and things got a little less "friendly". One day when they got to close Noah kissed Jack then pulled away quickly till Jack kissed him back. Around August school was going to start soon to Jack had to leave.  
"Noah tonight is my last night here my dad is leaving early in the morning."  
"That sucks. We going to have to make a day will never forget." Around 8 Jack came over to Noah's house they went to the bedroom they close the door that started to kiss things got hot.  
"I don't know about this."  
"We both want it plus we're best friends. You can say you did it with your best friend. Jack if you don't like it we stop."  
"They started to make out they got naked Jack and Noah lost it that night to each other. they laying in bed so Jack had to go. Before leaving they wrote down their contact information.  
"Wow Noah that was amazing. I'm so glad I did it with you.  
"I'm so glad too. Wish you could stay here."  
"Me too." Jack's phone blow up it was his dad so he left they had one last long kiss before he got in the car.

End of flashback

Marko pulled up the pics from that summer luchasaurus loved the pics he understood it all. He also played the video of them together. When they left the locker room everyone wanted to know why luchasaurus said that fuck jungle boy comment he said he heard it on Twitter from a fan. Before the match Marko pulled Jack in close he wondered what was it about.  
"Luchasaurus knows that we were together that summer."  
"How?"  
"He asked me if I was a virgin and I told him but he will tell.  
"Ok. Nobody knows some of it was on video Jack whispered to Marko he just smiled.  
"Oh yeah. I watch that now and again."  
"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night when jack n marko are together they don't know they were caught. what happens the whole world learn bout their relationship without them knowing. what will they do when the world want to know the truth

Before their tag match Marko and Jack were looking for a place to be alone there's a fight broke out in the locker rooms they found some crates they got on them Marko sat on Jack's lap they started to hold hands. Jack pulled Marko and close kissing him slowly the two started to kiss looking in each other's eyes as they were kissing they had no idea the camera was is running.  
"Marko I love the way your lips taste. You have such perfect lips."  
"I love the way your lips taste too." Marko got off with Jack's lap jack lay on the crate Marko got on top of him this time they were making out. Jack stopped he started to kiss Marko's neck Marco did the same to Jack things got heated but didn't go farther than that. Jack and Marco went back to making out.  
"Remember that night when we were together for the first time back before we were wrestlers?"  
Of course, Marko that was the best night of my life." The two laughed and kissed some more till it was time for their match. They left holding hands before they went out they shared one last kiss.

5 days later  
Nick Jackson posted the BTE video on YouTube without knowing they put the scene with jungle boy and Marko stunt kissing social media blew up Jack and Marco were trending on Twitter for all the wrong reasons. Nick watch the whole clip he couldn't believe and wanted to talk about it so he went to talk to them alone they came.  
"Did you know you were being recorded?"  
"No. Why did you put that in the video?"  
"I didn't know it was on there. Are two together?"  
"Like best friends with benefits."  
"Did you guys sleep together because you were hinting at it in the video?"  
"Not answering that. Later that day they got on a video saying yes we kissed so what if we did. So what if I want to kiss my best friend. We don't need to justify anything. What we do is between us. Thanks for the one to thought it was hot and loving it. Marko looked Jack smiling he winked at him. They didn't know the whole video they were holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt n Nick notice that Jack n Marko have tattoos that fit together n wonder what it means. will jack n Marko tell them bout them together? Jack n Marko look back how they met n fell in love

Everyone noticed that both Jack and Marko had finger tattoos they were so small no one could make them out and they never showed them up close.

During the room service episode, Marko and Jack left hand touched and they saw that their tattoos fit together a whole heart with JP + NN 4eva in Matt and Nick knew what it meant.  
"Cool tattoos. What do they mean?"  
"Just a random one."  
"Bull. Marko tell us." Marko and Jack looked at each other whispering to each other "They know should we tell." "We should before people talk."  
"Jack and I are together." Luchasaurus looked at them like he already knew.  
"Really like we didn't figure that one out. How long?"  
"A couple of years."

Flashback to 2014

It has been three years since they got together and they wanted to get matching tattoos on their anniversary since Jack was 17 he had to get his dad to sign off on it. On May 30th they got each other's initials on their index finger and half hearts when they put it together form the whole heart.  
"Jack, before I signed this, are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes, I love him, dad." Luke signed they sat on chairs next to each other they hold hands while getting it done when it was over they put their fingers together he showed his dad.  
"That's sweet Jack."  
"I love you, Noah."  
"I love you too Jack."

3 years ago

One day Jack was on Facebook when a guy named Noah hit him up on DM they started to talk pics were exchanged he fell in love they also sent their numbers. Around June they wanted to meet but both Luke and Noah's parents said no.  
"Dad please he's just 15."  
"You don't know that."  
"Please let him come for a week. You can come to meet him if he's not we can leave."  
"Let me think about it." He noticed Jack said he was in a relationship with this guy that bothered him so he had to find out who this Noah guy was.  
"Jack I agree but remember he's not a teenager even 18 you can't meet."  
"Deal. Thank you so much." Jack told Noah the news. The week he was going to California the day he was going to leave he faked sick.  
"I think I'm coming down with a bug."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick I need to rest. Tell Logan to come here Logan came in just as Noah was about to sneak out.  
"I'm leaving for a week to see my boyfriend. You have to make sure Mom and Dad think I'm sick with the flu whole week that I'm gone."  
"Okay deal." At the airport, they met running into each other's arms Luke was glad he was really 15 and not a creep. Luke took pictures of them together even one of them kissing. He let them stay in Jack's room alone. Before Noah had to go back home they lost it together. Luckily when Noah got home they thought he had the flu.

End of flashback

"So you got together when you were 18."  
"Yeah."  
"So your dad knew about it?"  
"Yeah, he was cool about it." Marko's phone went off his lock screen when they first met Matt noticed it.  
"Why do you have a pic of you two kissing when you look like you were teenagers? You've been together for eight years."  
"Maybe."  
"How sweet." They started to make out luchasaurus had to break it up. The fans love learning about that they were a couple but they didn't say how long they had been together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko goes to take a nap he dreams but jungle boy w/ knowing he talking the whole dream in his sleep. what happens when everyone her him what will they say n will jack found out

Marko was alone in the locker room he was super tired he wanted to take a nap before the match. He fell asleep then he was dreaming about Jack was a dirty dream Marko started to talk in his sleep the door was open and he was loud.  
“Damn Jack I love the way your tongue tastes against mine. That feels good don't stop.” By this time some wrestlers were standing by the door listening to him.  
“I want you Jack take me. You have no idea how bad I want you.” As he was sleeping Marko was getting a little bit turned on and started to moan saying Jack's name.  
“Jack feels so good don't stop. Faster baby.” Soon Luchasaurus showed up wondering why they were was standing at the door watching Marko.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“Marko's having a dirty dream about jungle boy and his talking in his sleep about what is happening.”  
“I love the way you pinned me down while rocking the hard. Pin me by the neck you know I'll love it like that.” When Marko started talking too hot they left he seem to get himself off when it was over. 10 minutes later he woke up getting ready for the match when he went backstage everyone was looking at him weirdly he wondered what was wrong.  
“Why are you all looking at me like that?” No one said a word till Luchasaurus pulled him aside going somewhere where they could talk alone.  
“Marko has anybody ever told you you talk in your sleep?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“You were having a dirty dream about Jack talking about the whole dream. Everyone could hear you that's why everybody's looking at you funny.”  
“Wow, I can't believe I did that.” It took a whole week for them to get over it. He was embarrassed that happened luckily Jack never found out because he was sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko is told he can't be ith jack what happens hen he ran away to be with jack. what happens when Luke finds out the real reason Marko is staying with them will he just sent him back or let him stay w/o telling anyone. what will luke do when he finds out Marko is missing

2011

Jack and Noah were in a secret relationship and want to tell anyone and didn't want to tell their parents yet. Luke knew Jack was in love by the way he acted. One night Noah left his phone downstairs by accident it went off his mom saw the lovey message with the name Jack.  
"Noah can you come down we need to talk. Noah came down wondering what it was about what is it about are you dating a guy?"  
"Maybe." She showed Noah to text the way she looked he knew he was in trouble  
"Me and your dad don't want you to think this guy. I know he doesn't live here. You have to end it."  
"No, I love him. It shouldn't matter.".  
"Then you can't have a phone till you ended I won't have you talking and texting this guy." Noah ran upstairs he was able to get on Facebook he told Jack I got a big fight with my parents can I stay with you for a while can't do this anymore. When Jack read that he ran to his dad he had to fix this.  
"Dad I need your help."  
"Sure."  
"My friend know was having problems at home it's really bad and I'm scared of what will happen if he stays there."  
"He can stay here for a while." That night Noah stole some money getting his phone back he packed up his stuff and left he left a note for Logan saying sorry I had to get away but don't worry I'll be okay I'll be back. He took a cab to the airport and bought a ticket to Los Angeles. 5 hours later Noah got to LA Jack and Luke were waiting for him they took him home. When they were alone they kissed then Noah told Jack the truth.  
"I ran away from home."  
"Why?  
"They found out about us and told me I had to break it off with you. I don't want you to tell your dad."  
"I won't he thinks the story from Facebook. You're safe here."  
"Thank you. Jack, I love you  
"I love you too."

A month later Luke was on social media he saw the post about with Noah's name in it with a missing poster he printed it out and waited for them to come home. When they got home Jack noticed his dad was pissed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"How could you lie to me, Jack?"  
"About what?" Luke showed the missing person's flyer on the table they knew they were in trouble.  
"I only learned he ran away when he got here. He told me not to tell you  
I have to tell if parents."  
"Don't. I ran away because they wanted me to break it off with Jack I'm not."  
"Let me do the talking," Luke called Noah's parents telling them he ran away and why he did. They just listened to him they were nervous  
"Noah you can stay here for two more days and you have to go home. You two can stay together."  
"Thank you, dad."  
"When he leaves you're grounded for 3 weeks."

8 years later they were still together but wrestling together luckily AEW or anyone in the wrestling biz found out the Marko ran away and he had missing flyers on social media.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment jack n Marko met there is something but jack doesn't know what to do. when Jack knows he loves marko he needs advice will he do what he dad says. what happens when jack n marko get together will it last or will it ruin things

2014  
Jack is 17 Marko 18

One day wrestling Jack noticed a brown curly haired guy they were teamed up together afterward they got to talking.  
"Hi, it's Marko, right? I'm Jack."  
"It's Noah. Marko is my wrestling name. You were great out there."  
"You too." Afterward, they became best friends when they were alone Jack felt weird like his heart skipped a beat he was falling in love so he went to his dad.  
"Dad I need your advice on something."  
"What is it, Jack?"  
"I think I'm falling for my best friend."  
"You're afraid if you tell them it will ruin your friendship."  
"It's a guy friend I don't know what to think." Luke didn't know how to answer him he could tell Jack was confused.  
"It's okay to have those feelings. Feel them out and if he feels the same way you can tell him."  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime." A month later they were sitting close together watching a movie in the middle of Noah grabbed Jack's hand he stopped Jack grabbed it back the two holding hands Jack pulled Noah and close.  
"Noah, I have a crush on you."  
"I feel the same way too." The two smiled at each other Jack put his arm around Noah holding him tight they fall asleep together on the couch waking up in the morning.  
"Did we spend the whole night together?"  
"Yes." Luke picked them up he couldn't wait to tell his dad about Noah when Jack got the car he was smiling he knew something happened that night.  
"I told Noah I had a crush on him after I knew he liked me."  
"I'm so happy I'm glad things worked out." The next day when they were alone close to each other holding hands Jack whisper to him "Can I kiss you?"  
"Of course." Jack pulled Noah and close for a kiss they kissed long looking into each other's eyes they kissed for a while.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do it."  
"How long since the moment we met me too."

Jack's 18th birthday Noah wanted to make it special just Logan and Jack's dad at the party Noah wasn't ready to do it in front of his parents when Jack came in they kissed.  
"I got a special gift and something I want to say."Jack saw the ring he smiled and looked at Noah.  
"That's a promise ring you always have me no matter what. Jack, I want us to be a couple."  
"I want that too." Luke loved seeing Jack so happy and seeing the way Jack looked at Noah like it was true love.

A year later people started to recognize Jack for his name in wrestling one day after a match Noah caught in the rain he asked Jack to marry and he said yes they were married shortly after Noah took Jack's name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko is in love w jack n tells him in little ways will he pick up on them. what happens when they go out w each other will they be more then friends. what happens when they're caught on camera will the video come out

It's been 4 years since Jack and Marko were friends. Marko knew he liked Jack the first time but was scared to tell him. When he found out he was going to team with Jack in Jurassic Express that made him happy. As they were getting closer he picked up that Jack maybe felt the same way too. Marko would go on Twitter and Instagram say stuff I love you like a friend Jack wrote back I feel the same way too. Marko kept dropping little hints on social media to him. After one he got a text from Jack saying let's go out on the so-called friendly date so that night they went to the movies. During the movie, Marko reached for Jack's hand holding it then pull it back Jack reached for his hand the two were holding hands. Marko could feel his heart skip beats is it finally happening? Marko thought to himself. In the middle of the movie Jack put his head on Marko's shoulder they were still holding hands. After the movie, they got take out so they can go back to the hotel room. As they were eating they got to talking  
"Wow, I've never felt this way before."  
"Me either. We need to do this more often." Right after that Marko leaned in kissing Jack slowly on the lips it lasted barely five seconds. Jack kissed him right back this time they were looking right into each other's eyes. They watched a couple of movies they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Marko woke up he saw Jack's arms around him he was able to reach for his phone to take a pic of them then one of Jack sleeping. He managed to get up without waking Jack. He went to both Twitter and Instagram he posted the pictures with the caption one of the best nights of my life. Later Jack saw it he commented just that kiss the fans wondered what that meant. The next Dynamite they came in holding hands no one really noticed when they got to the locker room Luchasaurus wanted to know what was going on.  
"Why are you two holding hands?"  
"We love to hold hands."  
"So you guys together?"  
"We haven't figured that out yet."  
"Really." He rolled his eyes at then they got dressed when Jack wasn't looking Marko's able to take pics of Jack. When Marko was getting ready Jack did the same thing. They were going to the ring with Luchasaurus for his match with Sammy. In the middle of the match, Sammy bought his phone in the ring to the vlog it was thrown out of the ring Jack and Marko didn't see it. When no one was paying attention and the cameras weren't they started kissing the whole time they were being recorded on Sammy's phone. Later that night Sammy went through his phone looking at what he recorded when he saw Jack and Marko he was in shock. Sammy went to the locker room to talk to them about the video. "Jack and Marko we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"My phone was recording when you were making out."  
"You going to show everyone?"  
"No. I can just send you the video before I get rid of that part. You guys make a hot couple." Later that night Marko posted a picture of the three of them on the ramp with the caption Jack you're all mine. Jack wrote back Marko you're all mine the fans wrote back are you guys dating because you guys are so cute together. The next post was a video Marko said I love you jack Perry and yes he is my boyfriend Jack wrote I love you too Noah I'm glad we're together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for new years jack n marko go to the bar with Sammy n joey what happens when they take celebrating to a crazy level. what happens when they go drunk n get frisky while everyone can see. what will they do the next day when they don't remember anything n it causes trouble

It was 2 hours before New Year's Jack and Marko at the bar with Joey and Sammy drinking a lot. Joey didn't care he lit up in the bar.  
"I want to try." Marko took a smoke from Joey's cigarette he coughed a little Jack took a picture Jack thought it was hot him holding it. Marko grabbed his hand pulling them away like they were gonna kiss the two were flirting. When they were at the table they just held each other's hands while Marko sat in Jack's lap. It was still 30 minutes to go but they were almost wasted but kept doing the whiskey shots. Marko got up falling Jack caught him laughing he pulled out his phone putting this live on Instagram.  
"I'm drunk right now I don't care I'm in love God I want you Jack so bad. Jack how bad you want me?"  
"OMG, so bad we're in public." After they said that and was now new years Marko grabbed Jack and close he shoved his tongue down his throat soon they were making out. Marko put his hand up Jack's shirt when Marko went for Jack's belt Joey stepped in. Jack being drunk started to make out with Joey.  
"Damn Noah."  
"Jack that ain't me." When Jack learned it wasn't Marko he stopped he was laughing. Marko gave his phone to Sammy and told him that film it went live again making out with Jack pinning him against the wall now he was kissing Jack's neck he moaned "they're going to fuck each other right here." Sammy said. He wasn't sure if he should be filming this live so he stopped playing it live. They stopped they had some more till they couldn't stand Sammy and Joey helped them in the car when they got back to the hotel room they laid them on the bed leaving. Marko got on top of Jack he pulled off Jack's pants then his pants kissing him.  
"I want you, Jack. Let's fuck."  
"I want you to Noah." Marko pinned Jack down on the bed looking into those brown eyes putting his cock in slowly they would slowly so they could still make out when went faster. They both moaned it felt so good Marko went faster.  
"Mmm Noah it feels so good don't stop."  
"Oh yeah." 20 minutes later they caught their breath then Jack got on top of Marco he fucked him hard. He remembered the first time they did it he was 14 and Marko was 15. After that, they lay in each other's arms holding each other doing that till the drinking caught up with them. It lasted all night long into the morning the two barely got any sleep. They remember they had a match with the best friends later that night.  
"Shit, Jack we got a match tonight. I feel like shit. We need to sleep a little bit."  
"Yeah." They slept a little so it was time to go to the arena everyone looked at them they knew something was up Luchasaurus pulled them aside.  
"Hangovers I saw the videos and the pics. You can do it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you remember last night?"  
"Yeah, we fucked."  
"TMI Marko. You were crazy." Marko looked at his phone he couldn't believe it he had texts from his parents who were shocked and embarrassed at the stuff Marko did for everyone to see. Jack and ran to Joey the two looked at each other kinda weird.  
"Do you remember us making out? You're a good kisser. I liked it. You thought I was Marko even calling him by his name."  
"A little. You're a good kisser too."  
"You and Marko are crazy and freaks going at it like you were willing to do it right there." Marko overheard that he didn't like it so he grabbed Jack by the arm pulling him away.  
"What the fuck you've been mine for 8 years but you like kissing Joey."  
"It's not like that I said he was good it doesn't mean I want to do it again. I love you and we were drunk last night nothing happened. It doesn't mean anything. I don't remember much from last night but what we did in the hotel room."  
"Sorry you're right I love you, Jack."  
"I love you too Noah."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and joey are friends with benefits what happens when joey finds out Jack has a crush on the new guy Noah what will he do or jack.jey helps noah n jack meet each other. what happen when noah finds out joey's real age will he tell. what happens when they get tattoos will their parents find out bout them. when thing with jack n noah get more serious will joey still have a relationship with them

2011

Jack was in an all guys wrestling group with his friend Joey when a guy named Noah joined he notices he had a cute profile picture. A week later Joey noticed the way Jack and Noah would flirt in the group. Joey said Noah message hi Noah my name is Joey that Jack guy's friend. I noticed the way you guys talk he likes you know. You should add him as a friend I see something happening. He also gave Noah Jack's number Joey and Jack we're kinda together but more like best friends with benefits, they met in person. Luke thought Joey was much younger than 22. One night Jack's phone rang he didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway.  
"Hi."  
"Is this Jack?"  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"Noah." Jack felt his heart skip a beat he loves the sound of his voice. The two talked all night long. He asked Noah for a picture he said yes only if he could have one of Jack. The following day they became friends on Facebook talking every day.

2 month later

It was summertime Noah asked his parents if he could meet Jack and stay for a while they said no Luke was on board with it. When Joey found out he was going to help him he told Noah to tell his parents to say I'm going to stay for a week with my friend Joey who lives 30 minutes away they agreed. That night Noah left for the airport in the morning he got the LA Joey was waiting for him he drove him to Jack's house.  
"Thank you, Joey, for getting me here. You're the best."  
"Anytime. If you need help I'll be there." Noah ring the bell he was nervous Jack answered he ran into Noah's arms they held each other they kissed long and good before going in. Luke let them stay in the same room he didn't care if they share the bed. They spent the whole week being romantic near the end Joey helped by saying to Noah's parents that Noah got sick and needed a week to get better.  
"Jack I have an idea we'll get tattoos to show how much we love each other."  
"I love that."Joey got his friend to give them tattoos they got their initials on each hand so small it didn't even hurt.  
"I love them, Jack. I love you so much, Jack."  
"Me too. I love you too Noah." The two kissed then took a pic showing off their ink. The next day Jack and Noah had the house to themselves Noah woke up Jack was gone. He went downstairs and saw him and Joey kissing he went to them Jack pulled Noah in kissing him  
"You wanna try?"  
"Kissing Joey?" Joey pulled Noah in close kissing him slowly before putting his tongue they made out.  
"Wow, you're such a good kisser."  
"If I tell you a secret you can't tell anyone not even your little brother."  
"I won't."  
"Joey's 22 my dad thinks he's 16 it's the only way I could hang out with him. You want to be best friends with benefits with Joey like I am."  
"Wow and yes." 2 Days Later Noah have to go home the last night Jack and Noah lost it to each other. Jack was texting Noah when Luke saw his hand with the NN in the middle.  
"Jack is that a tattoo?" He didn't say anything hopefully he will drop it but Luke took him by the hand to the bathroom. He put his hand underwater scrubbing it is stopped when Jack's hand got red.  
"You're only fourteen. How were you able to get a tattoo?"  
"It's no big deal."  
"Once again you're only 14 and that is permanent. I know you love him. I wish you could have told me before even if you knew I wouldn't be cool."  
"Sorry, Noah was watching tv with his brother Logan he noticed the ink on his hand.  
"That is so cool you got a tattoo." Right when Logan said that their mom heard.  
"Noah, did you get a tattoo?"  
"No, he was kidding." He shot Logan a look like don't say a word. Noah grabbed Logan pulling him into the next room.  
"Tell mom you were kidding. If you tell you to get in trouble and I know you don't want to rat on your own brother." When he went back into the living room their mom pulled Logan aside.  
"Does Noah have a tattoo?"  
"I was joking with him. Sorry to worry you."

2019

Jack and Noah were married but still seeing Joey on the side. Everyone picked up on it when they ask they said they were best friends with benefits. Joey was able to help Logan get in AEW because of Noah. Jack and Noah have May 23rd, 2018 tattooed on them the day they got married. Noah was now Noah Perry something the fans didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and marko are driving get turned on so they decided to have some fun. what happens when Marko buttdials Sammy n he hears everything. because of the phone call it leads to even hotter fun

Marko pulled the car into a parking lot behind a tree so no one would see them Jack got out of sit over to Marko's getting on his lap. Marko put the seat back the two started to make out Jack pushed himself into Marko soon he felt Jack's hard cock pressed up against his knee.  
"Jack let's go to the backseat and have more fun."  
"Oh yeah." Marko crawled into backseat first Jack followed Jack pulled off Marko's tight jeans. Soon they were naked from the waist down they started to make out.  
"Marko I want you to fuck me hard."  
"Mmm yeah." As Marko was moving closer to Jack his knee touched his pocket his phone called Sammy and put it on speaker.  
"Hello. Hello. Marko are you there?" Marko put his hard cock into Jack he went hard while running his hand down his back Jack moaned Sammy could hear them. The two moaned and screamed each other's names loud.  
"Oh, Marko feels so good. Mmm, don't stop."  
"Oh yeah. I won't. Mmm Jack." Marko went faster he could feel Jack's sweat dropping down he licked some of it off his back. Jack loved the way it felt when Marko licked his back. 20 minutes later he finished they switched sides his phone hung up. Jack went fast Marko screamed out Jack's name it felt so good. After they were done they lay in each other's arms and kissed. Marko heard his phone going off it was Sammy he answered.  
"Hi, Sammy."  
"Did you know you called me and I heard everything."  
"Heard what?"  
"You fucking Jack. It was so hot I got turned on. I also wanked to off to you guys."  
"Mmm Sammy that is so hot." After that, they drove to Sammy's hotel and all three of them had hot fun.


	13. drunken marriage in vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko n Jack get drunk what happens when they take things too far. what will they do when they find out what they really did.

Dynamite was in Las Vegas Jack and Marko were fighting the Young Bucks while Jack was getting ready Marko gave money to Fuego to get him alcohol.  
"Get me some vodka then go to the store get me a big thing of fruit punch. You know what I drink. If anybody asks say you're just getting snacks."  
"It will be there when you get back from your match." After the match all the stuff was in the locker room Marko poured vodka in the fruit punch and some empty Mountain Dew bottles mixing them up when Jack came in Marko handed him one of the bottles Jack drink it down he felt a little weird.  
"I feel funny this is really good fruit punch." As they were getting drunk they were getting horny Marko was teasing Jack by kissing his chest Jack moaned and he stopped. Then Jack went to kiss Marko fell over they just laughed  
"I love you, Marko."  
"I love you too Jack." Marko helped Jack to kiss him soon they were making out their tongues rubbing together. Jack fell to the floor Marko got on top of them kissing every inch of his body Jack moaned when he got to his hard cock kissed his cock through his trunks before taking them off.  
"Marko fuck me hard." Marko got naked and put his cock in Jack he was slowly while grabbing Jack's curls Jack was moaning and screaming his name. After they were done everyone was leaving Griff was standing there by the door.  
"You look like you need a ride home."  
"We got this." Marko and Jack got up then they fell then they got dressed Griff helped them to the car. On the ride to the hotel, they were making out Marko stop pointing to the chapel.  
"Griff pull over there."   
"I don't think this is a good idea.  
"Don't be a buzzkill." Griff pulled in they all got out Marko and Jack said they wanted to get married they paid the fee. When it was time to begin Griff decided to film the whole thing.  
"We are gathered here to join Noah Nelms and Jack Perry in marriage. Noah Nelms, do you take Jack Perry to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Jack Perry, do you take Noah Nelms to be your husband?"  
"I do. I now pronounce you guys married." When they got to the hotel Griff had to help them to their rooms they got on the bad and passed out. Griff sent the video to both Jack and Marko he laughed at the video. The next day they woke up they notice the rings on their fingers so confused. Marko picked up his phone and saw a text from Griff for the video he watched it.  
"Shit, Jack we got married."  
"Don't lie to me." He showed Jack the video he was shocked he smiled a little while watching.  
"Did we do this drunk? How did I get drunk?"  
"Yes, we did. You drink fruit punch with alcohol in it. We may have done this drunk but I'm glad we did."


End file.
